The Tales of Those Night Warriors (On Haitus)
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: It been over years. Like turtles like brothers. But that where everything changed the Hamato Clan is falling apart. Master Splinter fell out of the arm out of their arms to the cries of the Shredder. Only New York City is now controlled by the Shredder. Only the turtles fled to Japan fifteen years past and adopted kids. Only will things ever be the same? Or Not? for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not owned anything. Why hello! It's the one and only turtlelovermikey! It been long time. It's like December alright...**

 **This is awesome story that I written.**

 **But this is not just what I'm force my teeth. No! This is my dream. I'm willing to take this like a fierce warrior. YEAH! Fellow writers! Like a turtle do!**

 **I'm ready!** **Time to work my magic...**

 **Chapter 1-The Prologue**

 **Everything change fighting the cities. They fight together like the only dusk of my only hearts. They ride in the moonlight as their little minds put to it.**

 **The fire within us. They are not only partners. They are brothers.**

 **They fight in the night and city on their backs.**

 **More importantly they ride together. Just a year ago when the turtle brothers were celebrating their 18th Mutation day.**

 **They cannot their own beliefs that their own eyes that it been year since they went to the surface. They are now older and wiser.**

 **April is now twenty two year old who just graduated three years straight.**

 **Now artist in Venice, California. The turtles especially Donnie misses her dearly she visits once weeks giving warm kisses by Donnie.**

 **Donnie still loves her but he let her go. Just like that. But that love for her.** **As the night she packing away to college. He could just remembered that night.**

 **The midnight dreams.**

 **-The Flashback-**

 **The eighteen year old April was still packing away her memories. Those beautiful little snowflakes kisses. Their own symphony. Their own city. The city is ours.**

 **She got yellow booklet written in a silk paper with grim on it.**

 **Written, on the paper are** **the words My Journal.**

 **She got her art supplies and started to write.**

 **Friday, September 29**

 **I cannot believe that I'm finally actually going to graduated out of High School. After so many years it been almost years.**

 **Dad is already in the closet bringing out so many tissues in the bathroom.**

 **I have to rolled my eyes at that.**

 **Parents these day!**

 **But the people who I'm going to miss these days. The turtles. My best friends. I still remembered the night they saved me from the Kraang.**

 **I heard the tremos from the windows.**

 **Wished me luck.**

 **-April-**

 **I closed my book and hid it in my suitcase.**

 **There in the shadows was Donnie.**

 **"Donnie?" I replied. He screamed. I laughed. It was cute.**

 **"A-April. I uh..." He replied awkwardly and leaned on the still. He almost fell.**

 **I laughed. I grabbed his arms. "I'm happy to see you too." I smirked.**

 **"April. I uh,"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"I uh. I uh love what do with your hair.''**

 **"Thanks." "I want to tell you something."**

 **"About my well smooth hair?" I said sarcastically.**

 **"No. No. April I always loved you for long time. And now you are leaving.**

 **"You don't have to force it."**

 **"No. I don't want my problems your dreams, He replied.**

 **"I have to let you go."**

 **"No Donnie you love you do. I love you who you are."**

 **His brown eyes are little kisses misty clear.**

 **His throat like he swallowed dirty socks.**

 **But he did something...amazing.**

 **He kissed me on the lips.**

 **I was speechless. Only I kissed him back.**

 **"I love you April O'Neil. I love you too my only symphony. My only heart."**

 **"I love you too."**

 **-Flashback ended-**

 **He smiled.**

 **"D? Are you alright?" Mikey asked and look concernedly.**

 **"Yes. I'm alright." He smiled.**

 **Only a shadow was creeping toward them.**

 **"Pathetic! Master Shredder will finally has his revenge.**

 **That started all of those years!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not owned anything. Merry belated Christmas! Happy Holidays! Chapter 2 is up!**

 **''Don't be too acute about the supernatural world.**

 **There are living supernatural beings in the world-''**

 **-From: Tales of Yokai**

 **And my favorite of all from season 4 is,**

 **''That right we are Yokai. We go through your souls. Through your butt!''**

 **-Leonardo-**

 **Chapter-2**

 **''I want them all wipe out.'' said the command of their leader.**

 **Karai is now safe now. She is now twenty two and is homeschooled herself for the past few decades. She keep on running. That maniac thinks that she is still his child. But Karai knows the truth. She keeps in touch with her real family. Everyone was chilling in the lair. Only things were not right.**

 **Suddenly the sewer cracked in several cracks. Leave the place was foot clan. Again. "How many times do we destroyed these guys?" replied the Orange turtle in hiss fist. As they fight with all of their might.**

 **They put what they discussed. Their own desires. As they fight-suddenly force released. It is was heck for it.**

 **It was toxic. The new improve advance Shredder.**

 **"You think you are ready to face ME? Foolish weak souls! Pathetic!**

 **Let see how you begged for life." The turtles got their weapons ready.**

 **As they went to fight him once and all.**

 **Only they all landed on the floor.**

 **A figure came. They gasped all except that demon. It was Master Splinter!**

 **They were determined to finish the Shredder once and all.**

 **They watched in fierce. As they watched as they saw fierce within upon them.**

 **Of their only heart. Suddenly as Splinter got captured by the nets as the foot ninjas hail him. The turtles rejected. Their Sensei... Father is in the hand of that demon!**

 **"Turtles fall back!" shouted Leonardo.**

 **"That I agreed of!" Donnie shouted. They just run not holding back.**

 **They fled from the farmhouse they fled so many more.**

 **To the place to prior their father's lives.**

 **Japan. As they were wearing their old outfits they wore when they were on their spiritual quest. Then suddenly they smelled a sound.**

 **It was fire! The children were lost in the homes. They were only infants.**

 **Their lost breathe. They went to saved their soon children.**

 **"Bring them back to health now!" Donnie shouted as his brothers and him held the babies. They cured their wombs and nursed them back to health.**

 **They were father now.**

 **Many years soon come.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Why hello fellow writers! I return.

Chapter-3

It been about year. They went their destiny and sold their soul to Japan the birthplace of their father.

It been about a year. First the children are in good shape. Then They build separate tree houses only still together. First off is the leader in blue.

Leo is now a father. His children are Maureen, Raymond, Bernard, Andrew. His youngest are Anastasia and Hana.

Raph's kids are Ember, Ashton, Saige, Audrey, Derrick, Lauren, Dana Enid, Edith Tristian, Lindsay, Bradley and Heidi.

Donnie's children are Emma, Susanna, Rosina, Athena, Sophia, Hope, Olivia and Madeline, Apollo and Devonne and short for Dione.

Mikey's kids are Beatrice, Kaitlin or Kai, Mackenzie, Natalia, Gabriella, Letitia, Isabella, Hilary, Ryan, Juliana Vanessa and Miguel. They thought it was going to be time of their lives. Boy they were wrong. The parents found a letter saying they have to save their father or ELSE. They said goodbye to their kids.

Then now that is their last goodbye.


	4. AN: I'm done!

A/N: I'm sick of it. I'm tired of this crap.

For one this thing-What with people nowhere days! People that who.

JERKS!

To UF: (If that really your name?) I understand your concern for society.

But I don't take your crap. Sorry But I don't listen to stupid arrogant loudmouth like you. Case you notice I been on this site. And I still learning.

And what do you know about writing? First you called me a regard then you come up with this phony penname called, UF like what the heck. Only you are as Guest while you are out there dogging people while their doing 100/100 percent of work. Lazy much?

There are people who are trained and even gifted in beautiful literature and even in college with better improvement on their work.

First off we are not perfect and I need to work on it.

I'll tried. But not from stupid loudmouth fools like you.

To everyone- I agreed with this author Tealana we need to stop cyberbullying right now. And I have stand.

I'm sick of it. I'm done.

Okay? If you called me idiot?

Fine that peachy.

I'm done. But UF and TMNTfangirlforlife I'm not going to take your crap.

So do yourself a favor and leave this people and us alone.

Plus you're' are not invited.

I'm done.

-turtlelovermikey (:()


	5. AN: I return: Fierce and Fence!

A/N: Hi Fellow writers. I'll return to FF once again. Just telling everyone I'm not dead.

My day been very awesome. Too be fair it was a stressful week. It been crap and to make the matter worse it been busier and busier. Ugh! Too be clear

I'm going to return to this site. I want to thank the kind supporting reviews from Guest-Heart for encouraging me to keep on writing and don't cared what those idiots jerk heads think. Thank you!

I return. Deal with it.

-turtlelovermikey-


	6. Chapter 6-15 years past

A/N: Hi Fellow writers. Disclaimer: I do not owned TMNT.

-Maureen's POV-

It been about a year since my father and my uncles return back to New York.

I remember the first years when he left. I still remembered he used to train with me sword fighting when I was little.

-Flashback-

"Maureen, remember to be like the wind. Nothing to let the wind weigh you down." replied my father words. As our swords touched together. I missed him so much.

As tears fell on the ground.

Only no. "Sorry father. I'm coming to New York." I replied.

I got my siblings and cousins surrounded around.

I was not that little girl who was eight. I'm now eighteen years old ready to bring my father and uncles back. No mercy came the words as I said to my only family.

"So who is going to be the leader? Oooh. Can it be me!" shouted Kai.

"Why should you sushi brain. In all person heck you be the leader! While I the handsome one be the leader." said Ashton proudly. Then everyone except me continued this rubbish. "Guys. Shut it! I'm the leader. Now drop it!" I snapped that shut everyone up. "Oh stick it to your ego." snapped Ashton and went to his room and slammed the door in my face. Then in fist of rage I went to mine.

"Wow! This is well goodnight guys." said Bee sheepishly while the others tag along with her.


End file.
